reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Casa Madrugada
|game = Red Dead Redemption |type = Settlement |territory = Nuevo Paraiso |region = Diez Coronas |inhabitants = Eva Cortes Mario Alcalde |image2 = Image:Rdr_casamadrugada_map.jpg }} (or "Morning House", or colloquially "The House of the Rising Sun") is a location in Red Dead Redemption. It is a brothel located in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraiso territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' A portion of both the Vincente de Santa missions "Civilization, at any Price" and "Mexican Caesar", and the Landon Ricketts mission "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" take place in this location, and the Luisa Fortuna mission "Captain De Santa's Downfall" and the Abraham Reyes mission "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" both end here. The Stranger side-mission "Eva in Peril" begins in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' During Undead Nightmare, Casa Madrugada is a safe zone. But unlike the other safe zones, Casa Madrugada is not blocked off or protected by an army, and seems to be single-handedly protected by Landon Ricketts. Also, unlike the other safe zones, Casa Madrugada does have Undead within its borders when Marston first arrives. The mission "Biographies and Lies" begins and ends in this location. This is also the location of Merche Coronado, the sixth and final missing person to be rescued in the El Presidio segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Amenities *Safehouse (Purchase for $250) *Saloon with activities noted below *Stagecoach *Train station (red line stop between Las Hermanas and MacFarlane's Ranch - last stop in Nuevo Paraiso) Activities *Liar's Dice - winning a game here is the requirement for the third scrap of the Bandito Outfit. *Poker Criminal Elements Casa Madrugada is no stranger when it comes to crime. Just like Thieves' Landing, it too is a lawless town where anything goes, with the only cops in town being crooked. That's not to say if going about causing trouble, that there won't be repercussions. The Banditos mainly run Madrugada and anyone that gets out of line or stands in their way gets dealt with accordingly, with a bullet between their eyes. Madrugada also has its fair share of criminal acts such as: * Men pulling knives on prostitutes with threats of cutting their throats. * Occasionally a wild posse of banditos on horseback come charging through the town shooting their guns into the air, dragging a lassoed victim behind them for extra laughs. * Duels: Sometimes out of the blue, a man will challenge the player to a duel. Tips *After completing the story mission "Captain De Santa's Downfall", the town will be deserted until completion of "An Appointed Time", meaning that the requirements for the Bandito Outfit can not be completed. Even after completion of "An Appointed Time", Liar's Dice and Poker do not occur as frequently as before. Therefore, it is advisable to complete the outfit (or at least the scrap required from Casa Madrugada) before finishing "Captain De Santa's Downfall". Trivia *Casa Madrugada translates to Morning/Dawning house which may be a reference to "The House of the Rising Sun", a folk tune regarding a man having wasted his life away at a brothel in New Orleans. *After the mission "Captain De Santa's Downfall", the town will appear deserted with the exception of the two preachers and a lone prostitute in the bar. A bobcat and one or more packs of wolves will roam the courtyard and attack passersby. The town will remain in this state up until the completion of An Appointed Time. *Sometimes in Casa Madrugada, wolves (sometimes with bobcats) will be found attacking the inhabitants. *Players can gain the Dastardly achievement easily here. Simply wait for a train to pull into the station, lasso a woman and carry her the short distance to the waiting train. *The train station is the only one in the game where bounties cannot be paid off, as it is a town with no law enforcement. *A poster of Abraham Reyes can be found in the alley leading to the shooting gallery at the back of the building. *If the player walks over to the shooting gallery, which is down the alley behind the building, there is a piece of rope with no object hanging from it. If the player touches it, it will connect to his head. Note: This should be listed as a bug. If the player jumps into the rope he will most likely be unable to free himself and will have to reload your game, unless the player takes a stagecoach ride and skip the journey. You can also free yourself if you get on a horse and ride away from the town. (Xbox 360 confirmed) *If you are on the upper corridor of the house and you start shooting people,banditos in the lower level of the house may shoot you through the ceiling. Gallery File:Casa-Madrugada-view-after-duel.jpg|Casa Madrugada Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of this location in Red Dead Redemption counts towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: Keeping the area free of Undead infestation, completing "Biographies and Lies" and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Casa Madrugada Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Diez Coronas Category:Settlements